La Batalla Suprema de Sailor Moon
by Starhealer07
Summary: A Amy nunca le costo estudiar para un examen, pero con todo pasando a su alrededor ella pierde la cabeza por unos minutos. Tambien estando lejos de sus amigas ella tiene que comenzar a confiar en Nellie, sera que podra? Tambien que esconde la lider de las
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Hace mucho tiempo la Tierra era gobernada por seres superiores a los humanos, ellos se hacían llamar Dioses. Por otro lado no solo la Tierra era gobernada sino también la Luna, donde se encontraba el reino mas bello y pacifico con su soberana la Reina Serenity. Su reino era el famoso Milenio de Plata.

Los Dioses al ver que no podían controlar este reinado declararon una guerra contra la Luna, pero nunca hubo ninguna batalla ya que el príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion, sirvió de mediador entre los Dioses y la Luna.

Por el tratado de paz entre ambos planetas, Serenity escogió a 12 discípulas cada una devota a cada Dios del Olimpo las cuales fueron entrenadas por las Sailors Scouts para convertirse en Scouts del Olimpo.

Todo iba bien entre ambos reinos que hasta los Dioses dieron la bendición para el matrimonio entre el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna. Pero no todo es color de rosa, un día un ser maligno y envidioso de tanta paz que había en la Galaxia decidió hacer de las suyas, este ser era llamado Caos.

Caos se apareció ante los Dioses y dijo que no deberían confiar en las personas que habitaban en el imperio de la reina Serenity, ya que ella con el poder de las Sailors y del Cristal de Plata iban a conquistar la Tierra. Después los Dioses no dudaron y comenzaron hacer la vida de la Reina Serenity un infierno.

Esta vez no hubo nada que impida la batalla entre la Reina Serenity y los Dioses, pero todo era juego limpio. Hasta que un día ellos pusieron una maldición que ambos príncipes morirán antes de casarse. Serenity nunca creyó esta maldición hasta que el día final llegó a la Luna.

Serenity vio a su hija muerta, entonces usando el Cristal de Plata ella mandó a todo su reino al futuro para que reencarnen. Con el poco de energía que le quedaba a la reina, decidió encerrar a los Dioses en el Olimpo y ya no podían volver a intervenir en el mundo humano.

Caos había advertido a los Dioses de esto entonces ellos ya estaba preparados y así es como esta historia comienza…

Que LA BATALLA SUPREMA comience!


	2. Una visita del más allá

**Nota: **Bueno es mi primer fanfic en español que publico, trate uno en ingles pero me quede estancado pero bueno aquí no me pasará eso. También agrego que no soy dueño de Sailor Moon y solo tomo prestados los personajes para esta historia hecha por mi.

**Capítulo 1: Una visita del más allá**

Parada al frente de un lugar que nunca creyó volver a ver y con solo un vestido blanco cubriéndola estaba esta poderosa y bella mujer cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar que el viento de su alrededor le trataba de decir algo.

"Setsuna…" fue lo que escuchó la mujer de pelo verde mientras ella se encontraba en la ruinas de lo que un día fue el conocido Milenio de Plata "Setsuna protege a mi hija".

Volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez pudo reconocer la voz y reaccionó. "¿Reina Serenity de qué debo protegerla?".

Setsuna abrió sus ojos del susto y vio que aun estaba en su habitación. "Fue solo un sueño" se dice a ella misma mientras se pasa la mano por la cara quitándose el sudor, luego ella mira por la ventana a la luna que estaba en lo alto del cielo "La luna esta roja como la sangre".

* * *

"¡Michiru puedes volver a la cama!" grita una voz media gruesa desde el otro lado del apartamento pero su compañera no respondió. "Michiru si no vuelves a la cama te juro" le vuelve a gritar Haruka mientras aparece en la sala donde Michiru estaba sentada con su espejo en la mano pero Michiru tenia una cara de horror y miedo, viendo esta figura Haruka o duda en preguntar "¿Qué pasa?" pero ninguna reacción de su compañera de pelo ondulado.

"Haruka el fin se acerca para nuestra princesa" murmura Michiru con un tono combinado a su cara de horror.

Haruka primero la ve con una cara de asombro pero después pone una cara de fresca "Michiru si que dices tonteras hemos estado en paz por mucho tiempo y mañana ya se cumple el comienzo del Tokio de Cristal" se acerca más donde Michiru.

Michiru ve como Haruka se acerca pero al mismo tiempo siente como el espejo comienza a calentarse entonces voltea la mirada, para su asombro salio un resplandor muy brillante y cálido. Haruka también vio ese resplandor saliendo del espejo entonces la coge a Michiru rápidamente y la hizo soltar el espejo.

"¿Michiru que clase de brujería le hiciste a tu espejo?" le pregunta Haruka asustada viendo como ese resplandor iba llenando su departamento.

"No se asusten mis Sailors" se escucha una voz femenina muy delicada y poco a poco un cuerpo se iba formando.

Ambas, Haruka y Michiru, se quedaron impactadas al reconocer la figura y no dudaron en hacerle ovaciones "Reina Serenity!".

"Mis Sailors estoy muy orgullosa de todas sus victorias en el pasado y sus ganas de proteger a la princesa pero ahora les tengo asignada una misión a ustedes" dijo lentamente mientras la tristeza se le notaba en la cara y continuo "Ustedes deben impedir que los príncipes se cases sino una revolución se creara en la Tierra".

La pareja quedo impactada al escuchar lo que su Reina les estaba pidiendo y ahí Haruka no hesito en preguntar "¿Pero se supone que el futuro de ambos que terminen juntos y gobernando la Tierra?".

"Así estaba dicho antes de que Sailor Moon se enfrentara a Galaxia" vio que dejo a las dos sailors confundidas "Cuando la princesa se enfrento a Galaxia ella despertó un gran poder que aun no debía haber sido despierto… ese poder iba a despertar cuando…".

"… la princesa tome salve a la Tierra del sueño para reclamar su trono" murmuro Michiru interrumpiendo a Serenity.

"Así es Neptuno ahora tienen que hacer lo posible que la princesa y el príncipe Endymion no se casen sino la Tierra dejara de ser como ustedes la conocen" con esas palabras Serenity desapareció del todo. Haruka y Michiru se quedaron viendo y aun asombradas del privilegio que su reina las había escogido para esta misión.

Haruka respiró hondo y rompió el silencio que se había formado "Sabes que si hacemos esto no nos perdonaran" y como respuesta recibió a Michiru moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo confirmando lo que ella dijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de chicas decidieron hacer la despedida de soltera a su amiga que por fin se casaba con su principe azul. Ellas estaban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa. Ahora todas las amigas de la futura novia estaban viendo como esta abría sus regalos.

"Y este regalo es de… Rei" dijo la chica rubia que tenia dos chongos en la cabeza que parecían mas una especie de bombones.

"Serena ojala te guste es algo que yo pensé que te seria muy útil, a parte podría salvar tu matrimonio"

Serena desesperadamente abrió el regalo y lo único que encontró es una libretita negra con puros números de teléfono y comenzó a leer de quienes pertenecían "Vamos a ver… Rei esto son puros números de comida rápida".

"Claro eso salvará tu matrimonio porque si Darien come todos los días algo cocinado por ti créeme que lo mataras y también está el numero de Lita para que ella te cocine algo bien rápido" le contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una cara de yo no fui.

En cambio Lita, la chica de la cola de caballo, tenía una gota rodando por su cabeza "Bueno este Serena este es de mi parte…" recibe un golpe en la espalda y dice con voz gruñona "Y también es de parte de Mina". Serena coge el regalo de las manos de Lita y se emociona al ver una caja grande.

"¿Por qué el regalo es compartido?... no importa igual es grande" lo comienza abrir como una loca. De la caja que estaba envuelta ella saca una colección de platos y cubiertos "Yo pensaba que era la nueva consola de video juegos".

"Vistes Lita yo te dije que le debíamos dar algo mas divertido" le dice Mina a Lita por el oído.

Lita solo la mira a Mina y pone una cara de perro rabioso y le contesta "¡Mina lo único que acordamos sobre el regalo es que te ponga en la tarjeta porque te habías olvidado de comprar algo!".

Amy, toda roja de la cara, le entrega a Serena su regalo. Esta lo abre y queda asombrada "Amy no sabía que tenías un lado salvaje… ahora se que ponerme en la luna de miel". Serena evitó de sacar lo que había dentro de la caja pero las demás chicas se acercaron a curiosear y Amy se puso más roja aun.

"Es algo que vi en el camino de Harvard al aeropuerto en un lugar llamado Victoria Secret" se encogía en sus hombros poco a poco mientras sus amigas se acercaban mas del asombro. Para romper el hielo Rei coge un almohadón y se lo lanza a Serena.

"¡Pelea de almohadas!"

Todas las chicas se pararon y reían como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en sus vidas. Mientras eso ocurría en el cuarto afuera del templo se encontraban ambos gatos hablando con una extraña figura escondida en los arbustos.

"Entonces ese es el plan de mañana" susurra la gata negra con mucha preocupación.

"Sí, ya hemos recibido las ordenes pero el labor de ustedes será que las Sailors no se entrometan en nuestro trabajo" susurra la voz aun en los arbustos.

Artemis aun creía que la idea era mala y decidió interferir en la conversación "¿Ustedes saben que nunca recibirán el perdón de la princesa?" la sombra solo asintió con la cabeza "Entonces no las detendré pero aun no apoyo".

"Artemis no puedes contradecir las ordenes que tenemos…" responde con exaltación Luna "Por el momento no podremos arriesgarnos que millones de personas mueran".

"Y tampoco no podemos perder a los príncipes de nuevo" dijo la sombra mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. Artemis solo frunció el seño pensando si había otra salida.

* * *

Era una noche pacifica en Juuban, había una gran luna roja y el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Todo el mundo dormía en paz en sus casas con sus seres queridos esperando vivir el mañana. De repente por un instante esa paz fue interrumpida por un relámpago, claro nadie notó lo que paso pero igual era algo no muy normal en aquel escenario.

El impacto fue afuera de la ciudad en una zona desalojada, también de la tierra salía un vapor y había una marca causada por este. Una extraña figura se noto en tanto humo. Estaba cubierta por una capa negra y miró a su alrededor.

"Que se haga a la voluntad del Olimpo"

Continuará…


	3. La pesadilla se convierte en realidad

**Capítulo 2: La pesadilla se convierte en realidad**

"Mi princesa te he dicho lo mucho que te amo" le comenta un caballero de cabello oscuro con su traje que representaba realeza. El estaba acostado y en su estomago estaba acostado la personas con quien hablaba que tenía unos cabellos largos y amarillos como el oro.

"Endymion…" dijo la princesa obteniendo la atención de él "¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar todo solo por estar conmigo?"

"Sí" le respondió con un tono muy seguro, al darse cuenta se vio rodeado por personas que los estaban viendo. Las personas tenían armas y llevaban antorchas en sus manos.

De repente comenzaron a gritar "¡Traidor!" y "¡Muerte a la familia real de la Luna!". Endymion no sentía miedo con todas estas personas a su alrededor. Después la princesa se paro y miro a las personas, en su mano apareció el cristal de plata pero al mismo tiempo Endymion vio como todo a su alrededor se iba desintegrando.

"¿Serenity!" gritaba el con fuerzas y corrió hacia ella para tratar de tocarla una vez más pero fue un intento fallido. Endymion de la desesperación se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar.

"Vez lo que ocurre por darle la espalda a tu gente" Endymion sube la mirada y ve a una mujer con un traje muy reconocido para él "Darien…" ella continuo "Cronos de dio el privilegio de ver el futuro por traicionar a tu gente".

"¿A mí gente?".

"Sí Darien, tu no puedes dar la espalda a tu…".

"¿Porqué me dices Darien, yo soy Endymion principe de la Tierra" le interrumpió.

"Recuerda Darien… Darien… Darien…" le dice mientras su visión se hacía borrosa.

* * *

"Darien, Darien… ¡Darien despierta!" le dice Andrew tratando que su amigo vuelva en si.

Darien mueve la cabeza para asimilar lo que estaba pasando y lo mira a su amigo "¿Qué cosa?".

"¿Te estaba preguntando de qué lado el padrino se para?" se lo queda viendo "¿Estás bien, no me digas que estás arrepentido de casarte".

"¿Casarme?" se lo queda viendo como si aún estuviera perdido en el limbo.

"Sí Darien, en una hora te casaras con la chica mas voluble de todo el planeta" lo ve fijamente de nuevo "Sabes que me preocupas, parecía que estabas en otro lado".

"Tranquilo Andrew solo estaba pensando en el… futuro" le dice a su padrino mientras se termina de arreglar su corbatín frente al espejo. 'Otra vez tuve esa visión, ya va un mes pero… pero esta vez Sailor Pluto apareció' se termina de arreglar y se queda viendo fijamente en el espejo "Creo que ya estoy listo para casarme".

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto de la capilla, las cuatro damas de honor de Serena se estaban dando los últimos toques. Amy se encontraba haciendo cálculos para ver a que velocidad tenía que caminar hacia el altar, Mina y Lita trataban de ponerse lo mas tentadoras para atraer a muchos hombres y por ultimo Rei solo se quedaba viendo fuera de la ventana con una mirada triste.

"Lita ya deja de enseñar piel, tu tienes a Andrew allá fuera en cambio yo soy una soltera". Lita la mira a Mina fijamente y solo siguió arreglándose el vestido para ser la que atraiga más hombres en la recepción.

Los vestidos que usaban eran largos pero para hacerlos mas tradicionales la parte de arriba parecía una típica blusa japonesa y cubiertos con gráficos de flores en ciertas partes del vestido. Rei usaba uno rojo, Mina uno amarillo, Lita uno verde y Amy uno celeste.

"Lita digo en serio. Si te veo con mas hombres encima…" le muestra el puño a su amiga alta mientras la otra seguía acomodándose la ropa.

"Mina excepto de hacer un show pregunta para…" se queda en silencio y viendo hacia abajo y después se dirige a su amiga "¡QUIEN ME VISTO ASI!". La fuerza del grito de Lita hizo que Mina terminara toda despeinada y asustada.

Rei solo miraba afuera de la ventana. Ella se veía en un estado de trance viendo lo oscuro que ese día resulto ser y en un tono demasiado bajo dijo algo acompañado con un suspiro. "No se porque todas ustedes se preocupan sino al final no habrá boda".

"Rei ¿Qué dices?" le respondió Amy dejando todos sus cálculos a un lado.

"Puede ser que Darien se de cuenta de que ella no es la mujer de sus sueños y se vire y vea a una belleza de pelo negro"

"Y yo pensaba que yo era la que estaba delirando aquí" dice Mina impresionada con la situación "¡Lita bájate ese vestido que yo seré la que enseñará mas pierna que tú!".

Las peleas, fantasías y estudios ocurrieron por unos minutos más. Serena se encontraba en el baño y ya estaba lista para salir e impresionar a sus amigas con su vestido blanco como la luz de la luna.

"Chicas, ya estoy saliendo" Serena abre la puerta del baño lentamente y comenzó a salir del baño de una manera muy delicada. Su vestido era largo todo detallado, y estaba acompañado por un velo que llegaba al piso y era sujetado en los chongos de Serena por un arreglo floral. "¿Y bueno que opinan?".

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina quedaron en estado de shock por lo hermosa que su amiga se veía. Ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas. El silencio continuaba y Serena se estaba comenzando a poner roja porque no tenía una reacción por lo cual se comenzó a preocupar también.

"Oigan… ¿Chicas¿Qué pasa?"

"No nada Serena. Es que en la verdad te ves bella con ese vestido"

"Gracias Rei pero soy bella con o sin el"

"Que narcisista" le dice Mina a Lita en el oído.

Serena escucho y la mira a Mina "Cuidado si escuche eso".

Mina solo salta y pone cara de yo no fui. Bueno estaba todo listo para la celebración y todas salieron del cuarto, pero claro todas tuvieron que llevar una parte del mega-pedazo de tela de vestido y velo en conjunto para que no se ensucie.

* * *

Luna y Artemis tampoco se podían perder la celebración que tanto han esperado aunque sabían que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Ambos se encontraban a las afueras de la capilla viendo a todos los invitados llegando. Luna ya había aceptado lo que iba a ocurrir pero por otro lado Artemis aun estaba en contra.

"Luna, Serena es tu amiga aun no puedo creer que aceptes esto de aquí"

La gata negra se quedó en silencio dejando a Artemis más alterado.

"¡Luna¡¿Por qué no me hablas!"

"Artemis… te dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir" tomo un poco de aire y siguió hablando con la mirada hacia abajo "Yo le jure a la Reina que iba a proteger a Serena de lo que sea y si esta es la única manera de salvarla…"

"No puedo creer que digas eso sabiendo que hay otras salidas para esto"

Mientras los dos siguen discutiendo una pareja se paran al frente de ellos e interrumpe una voz media gruesa y ambos gatos miran hacia arriba y era Haruka con un smokin blanco.

"Saben que dos gatos hablando sería algo muy sospechoso"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunta Artemis con repulsión.

"Venimos al matrimonio gatito tonto, este es el día más feliz de la princesa" le responde Michiru mientras enseña su vestido elegante último modelo.

"Haruka si que tienes el nervio de venir…"

"¿De venir a disfrutar?"

"No... y créeme ni se acerca a eso la oración con la cual iba a terminar"

"Artemis solo te advierto una vez… cualquier personas que se me presente en el camino será eliminada"

Luna del susto trató de persuadir al gato para que se aleje de Haruka pero este aun la veía con rabia, en unos segundos ambos gatos desaparecieron.

"Creo que te pasaste un poco"

"Michiru yo…" se vira y ve que Setsuna y Hotaru estaban llegando, ambas también estaban elegantes. Setsuna solo asintió la cabeza y en ese momento Haruka se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia donde se iba dar la unión de Darien y Serena comenzaron a sonar, indicando a todo el mundo para entrar y acomodarse en sus asientos ya que iba a comenzar la boda. La iglesia estaba repleta de inicio a fin. Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna decidieron sentarse en la última fila, como siempre en soledad.

"Coño no contaba con la presencia de tantas personas aquí" gruñó Haruka viendo a su alrededor.

"Tranquila, yo tengo todo bajo control en esa área"

"¿Cómo así Setsuna?" preguntó Hotaru.

"Usaré mi poder de detener el tiempo. Desde aquella vez que lo use para salvar a Haruka y Michiru ya lo puedo usar sin ningún problema pero claro solo en casos de emergencia" le respondió Setsuna con tono calmado.

"Shhh…"les dijo Michiru haciendo la señal de silencio con el dedo sobre sus labios "ya empezó la música"

"Sinceramente no se porque te emocionas por una boda que no ocurrirá"

"Aunque no se vaya a completar no quita el punto de que es una boda"

"Ustedes las mujeres con sus cosas"

"Haruka tu también eres una mujer por eso me enamore de ti" le dice Michiru a su pareja mientras veía que una gota de sudor corría por la frente de ella.

Las puertas al final de la iglesia se abrieron y poco a poco iban saliendo las damas de honor de la novia. Primero fue Amy luciendo avergonzada porque todo el mundo la estaba viendo, Rei fue la segunda en salir y solo veía a Darien en el altar y se imaginaba que ella era la novia, Lita seguía a Rei y como veía a Andrew en el altar ella imaginaba que era su boda con él y por último pero no menos importante Mina salió viendo a todos los hombres a su alrededor y tratar de hacer que la situación sea todo sobre ella.

"Dios para la próxima boda de alguien le advertiré de no coger a Mina como su damas de honor" dice Serena mientras veía el desfile de las chicas hacía el altar.

Después cuando las cuatro chicas estaban en el altar comenzó la canción de aquí viene la novia. Serena respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar tratando de sincronizar sus pasos con el compás de la canción. Miraba a Darien al final del camino y ambos intercambiaban sonrisas. También aprovechó a darle un reojo a la decoración del lugar, el cual estaba cubierto de rosas blancas y rojas (las favoritas de Tuxedo Mask y el Caballero de la Luna).

"No puedo creer que esto está pasando" se decía a ella misma mientras aún caminaba ese eterno pasillo que tanto espero toda su vida "Solo hace cuatro años atrás Darien me propuso matrimonio y por fin estamos aquí"

La novia dio los últimos pasos y ya estaba al lado de su bien amado. Los novios se cogieron de las manos y miraron al ministro que los iba a casar. Serena apretaba las manos de Darien mientras el demostraba todo su amor con su mirada, todo el mundo que conocía a la pareja íntimamente sentía ese amor que había entre ambos en ese momento.

"Familiares y amigos…" comenzó el ministro "nos encontramos hoy para la unión de Tsukino Serena y Chiba Darien, cualquier persona que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

Serena solo cerró los ojos esperando que nadie conteste a esa respuesta, pasaron unos segundos y los abre. Noto que Darien estaba en estado de shock viendo al ministro el cual estaba ahí paralizad.

"Darien ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Serena con una cara de shock como si vio un fantasma.

"No sé de repente el se dejó de mover" le responde Darien también en shock.

"¡No solo el ministro está congelado sino el resto de los invitados también!" exclamó Lita apuntando hacía los invitados.

"Pero no hay ninguna presencia maligna aquí" se mete Rei a aportar un poco de información sobre la situación.

"Los más extraño es que no nos afecto a nosotros como podemos ver"

"¡Duh! Amy hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso" dijo Mina "¿Pero quién querrá interrumpir justo en este momento?"

De la nada el lugar se que quedó oscuro y cuando volvió a aclararse ellos se toparon con cuatro figuras conocidas.

"Nosotras" dijo Sailor Neptuno llamando la atención de las Sailors.

"Y cualquiera que interrumpa la misión de las Sailors del sistema solar exterior pagará con su vida" le siguió Sailor Uranus mostrando su espada amenazadora.

Continuará…


	4. Sellado con un beso

**Capítulo 3: Sellado con un beso**

"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" dijo el ministro con una sonrisa en la cara mientras veía a una nueva pareja que fue unida una vez más por la fuerza del amor.

"Serena…" mira fijamente a su novia.

"¿Sí Darien?"

"Despierta de esta fantasía"

Serena sacudió su cabeza varias veces y se dio cuenta que todo el mundo estaba aun congelado. Darien la estaba abrazando y tenía a sus cuatro amigas delante de ellos protegiéndolos.

"Todo fue producto de mi imaginación" se dice a si misma bajando la mirada mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Haruka todavía tenía su espada en la mano y estaba tentada por usarla pero ella no había ido con el fin de herir a alguien, o por lo menos eso era su plan por el momento.

"¡Mejor salgan de mi camino ahora!" exclamó la protectora de Urano a las cuatro damas de honor.

"¡Nunca, no hasta que nos digas porque no dejas que cumplan su destino!" le responde Rei siendo la que daba más la cara del grupo.

"Lo siento Rei por decirte esto pero su destino ya no es terminar juntos…" responde Setsuna que se encontraba con su báculo alzado manteniendo el tiempo congelado "Todas nosotros recibimos un mensaje de nuestra Reina Serenity que debíamos detener esta boda o sino la princesa…"

"Muere…"

Darien escuchó lo que Serena dijo y solo la abrazaba mas y le susurraba en el oído "Hemos pasado por peores cosas y esto no nos detendrá", pero aun así Serena seguía derramando lágrimas.

"Darien danos la princesa ahora y terminemos con esto" le pide Sailor Neptune bien calmada a Darien porque veía que Uranus perdía la paciencia por el minuto. Darien no decidió ceder y tampoco las inners.

"¡Tierra tiembla!" sin pensar dos veces Sailor Uranus atacó al grupo y su ataque iba a toda velocidad. Las inners abrazaron a la pareja real y esperaron por el impacto, pero pase lo que pase iban a protegerlos pero…

"¡Campo de Energía!"

Una barrera bloqueó el ataque, era obvio quien era la única sailor que tenía la capacidad de formar un gran campo de fuerza, por otro lado Uranus no estaba muy feliz que una de ellas las había traicionado.

"Hotaru… ¿porque?" se dijo a si misma Pluto en la cabeza cuando vio a su compañera tomando esa acción.

Las inners vieron que Sailor Saturn las había protegido de un ataque fuerte y claro dudas comenzaron a salir al aire.

"¿Pero no estabas tu con ellas?" pregunta Lita con gran asombro.

"Si estoy con ellas, pero su destino ya está escrito y todas lo vimos"

"¿Hablas de Rini?" no dudo en preguntar Amy por la respuesta que dio Saturn pero solo recibió silencio a cambio.

"¡Chicas transformémonos!" ordenó Mina enseñando su pluma de transformación al resto de las inners.

Todas las inners se transformaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que Sailor Neptune y Uranus. Serena y Darien todavía estaban al frente del altar viendo todo lo que ocurría.

* * *

En los balcones de la iglesia se encontraban Luna y Artemis presenciando todo el relajo que ocurría. 

"Artemis esto de aquí se está tornando en la batalla de las Sailors de nuevo"

"Sí lo se Luna, y me preocupa mucho de que todas las sailors salgan heridas"

Ambos gatos seguían su conversación de preocupación pero de repente se fijaron que había alguien colgado en el candelabro de la iglesia. No podían ver bien quien era porque estaba cubierto de pies a cabezas por una capucha negra.

"¡Chicas dejen de pelear y miran arriba al candelabro!" gritaron ambos gatos llamando la atención de las sailors que seguían con su riña.

* * *

Los gatos captaron la atención de todas las sailors y vieron la figura encapuchada, esta en cambio se dio cuenta que era la atracción principal y dio una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó al frente del grupo de Sailors. Los novios aun seguían estupefactos en el altar. 

"¿Quién eres?" le cuestionó Sailor Neptune.

La figura encapuchada no respondió y solo hizo un movimiento frágil y delicado con su mano como si estuviera apuntando hacía afuera, las 8 sailors al frente de la figura se quedaron dudando de ese movimiento y sintieron como una fuerza grande las empujó afuera de la iglesia. También ese ataque cortó el congelamiento dentro de la iglesia, porque también mandó volando a Pluto afuera.

"Ustedes las Sailors del Sistema Solar son muy patéticas" dice entre risas la figura encapuchada mientras salía ver a las sailors tiradas en el piso.

"¿Quién eres responde una vez?" insistió Sailor Júpiter para saber la identidad de su enemigo.

"¿También por qué nos mandaste acá afuera?" preguntó también Sailor Pluto

"¡Jajaja! las saque porque no esas personas no merecen morir con ustedes y segundo…"

La misteriosa persona se saco por fin la capucha. Era una mujer que mostraba cierta belleza de ojos celestes y de pelo color café cogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía una vestimenta media infrecuente es más parecía ropa de la antigua Grecia. Era una túnica de color celeste y bordeado de dorado, media corta, un poco suelta en la parte superior sujetada por los hombros. La parte inferior llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, usaba un cinturón dorado de oro que tenía en la parte del medio el símbolo del Olimpo; cabe recalcar que este cinturón lo hacía parecer un traje de dos piezas. Tenía zapatillas doradas que tenían unas cintas que llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Tenía brazaletes con una piedra celeste en sus muñecas y para terminar en la cabeza tenía la típica corona de hojas que usaban los griegos pero de color dorado.

"Permítanme presentarme, yo soy una guerrera de este planeta. Soy una de las 12 protectoras de los Dioses del Olimpo, soy Sailor Hermes" su introducción fue acompañada con la típica pose de presentación de una scout.

"¿Hermes?" se auto preguntó Sailor Venus.

"Hermes es el Dios mensajero del Olimpo" explicó Mercury a todos los que no sabían quien era Hermes.

"¿Y qué mensajes nos traes hoy?" le interrogó Sailor Saturn.

"A parte de eliminarlas vengo a decirles que deben rendirse ustedes con sus príncipes antes los Dioses sino…"

"¿Sino que morimos?" le interrumpió Mars "Y ya me estoy hartando de ti ¿sabes?... ¡Mars… Saeta llameante de Marte!"

"¡Espada Espacial de Urano!"

Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacía Sailor Hermes pero ella sin hacer mucho esfuerzo hizo que se den la vuelta e hizo que regresaran hacía ambas sailors que trataron de agredirle.

"¡Haruka!"

"Veo que quieres unirte a tu compañera" movió su y mando un grupo de piedras hacia Sailor Neptune.

"Tres Sailors abajo, me faltan 5" se dijo a si misma viendo las sailors restantes que estaban listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Adentro de la iglesia Serena y Darien seguían ahí, estaban acompañados por los gatos y estaba tratando de consolar a Serena que aún estaba en estado de shock. De suerte después que el tiempo se descongelo todo el mundo entró en un trance y no estaban ni enterados lo que pasaba. 

"Se dice llamar Sailor Hermes y está allá afuera dando una paliza a las scouts" Artemis le contaba a la pareja sobre la situación.

"También tiene el poder de telekinesis" continuo Luna aportando con mas información.

"Serena tenemos que ir" le dijo a su novia tratando de que reaccione.

"Se supone que nos íbamos a casa, no habrían mas peleas, todo sería paz como los últimos cuatro años ¿por qué ahora?" se decía a si misma en voz baja.

"Es caso perdido Darien, ella no saldrá a pelear"

"Como si la hubiera dejado salir a juntarse con sus amigas" dijo una voz femenina que venía de la entrada de la iglesia "Permítanme presentarme, soy Sailor Hera la protectora de la Diosa del matrimonio"

Darien se para y se pone al frente de Serena protegiéndola de esta mujer que se acercaba poco a poco hacía ellos. Su vestimenta era idéntica a la de Sailor Hermes pero las piedras en los brazaletes y su túnica eran de color rojo. Su pelo también era de color café lacio que llegaba a su espalda y le cubría un ojo; sus ojos eran también celestes.

"¿Qué quieres con nosotros dos?"

"Solo vengo a bendecir su matrimonio, pero claro no para que vivan felices para siempre" le respondió a Darien enseñando una sonrisa maligna en su boca.

Sailor Hera se acercaba a Darien paso por paso hasta que sin él darse cuenta la tenía a menos de 30 cm. De distancia. Darien sentía como una fuerza alrededor de él no lo dejaba moverse, estaba inmóvil y solo podía ver a Hera enseñando su sonrisa maligna.

Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Luna y Artemis eran tratando de hacer que Serena reaccione.

"¡Serena párate y salva a Darien!" le gritaba Luna mientras le empujaba con sus dos patitas.

"¡Serena mira a tu futuro esposo, él será herido por esa Sailor malvada¡TRANSFORMATE AHORA!" le gritaba Artemis con desesperación viendo que sus intentos eran inútiles.

Serena, con su mirada al piso, levantó su mirada poco a poco y vio como Sailor Hera tenía sus brazos alrededor de su novio. Comenzó a sentir muchos sentimientos dentro de su corazón y se fue parando poco a poco.

"¡SAILOR HERA DEJA A MI ESPOSO EN PAZ!" aclamó Serena teniendo la atención de Sailor Hera "Eternal Sailor Moon"

Una vez Sailor Moon volvería aparecer para entrar en acción, pero esta vez algo extraño paso. Durante la transformación una luz dorada radiaba del cuerpo de Serena, una luz tan fuerte que llego hasta afuera donde estaban las otras Sailors peleando y que también dejo una cara de espanto a Sailor Hera.

"La leyendo es cierta…" se decía a si misma Sailor Hera "Sailor Moon conquistará nuestro planeta al menos que la destruyamos" se quedo viendo a Darien por un instante y le dio un beso.

Sailor Moon se quedó viendo como otra mujer estaba en los labios de su amado príncipe por unos buenos segundos. Su alma se lleno de dolor y celos entonces una vez su cuerpo comenzó a sacar un aura que separó a Sailor Hera de Darien unos metros lejos de él.

"¡Darien!" gritaba Moon mientras corría hacía su novio que estaba en el piso y ponía su cabeza en sus piernas "¿Estás bien?"

Darien abre los ojos y ve su ángel al frente de él y le dice entre sonrisas "Serena por un momento pensé que no vendrías por mí"

"No seas tonto siempre iré por ti, hasta el fin del mundo" después comenzó acerca la cabeza para darle un beso.

Sailor Hera sale del estado de shock por el poder de Moon y ve esa escena y los interrumpe soltando una carcajada "Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes…" seguía riéndose mientras se acomodaba "Cuando besé a Darien le introduje un veneno especial para ti princesita en sus labios, si sus dos labios se llegan a tocar tú morirás de inmediato"

Darien se levantó al escuchar eso y se alejo de Serena, esta solo comenzó a llorar y él solo la repelaba porque no quería que su amada salga herida.

"Y también una pequeña advertencia que Hermes olvido de mencionar, cuiden sus espaldas porque las Sailors de los Dioses estaremos en sus espaldas" terminando desapareció al frente de los gatos y los novios.

* * *

Afuera de la iglesia las ocho scouts que se enfrentaban a Hermes estaban heridas y todas en el piso. Hermes solo las veía y no dejaba pasar esa mirada de superioridad hacia las Sailors. 

"Aún no puedo creer que ustedes hayan sido las que derrotaron a Caos" miró hacia arriba y de nuevo les dirigió la palabra "Parece que me llaman, les prometo que la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte" desapareció dejando su advertencia y asegurando que habrá una próxima vez.

Algunos minutos pasaron y por fin las inners y outers se levantaban del piso, claro todas heridas. Cuando ya todas estaban de pie ven a Sailor Moon saliendo del la iglesia, caminando lentamente y se detuvo lazándose de rodillas al piso.

"¡Sailor Moon!" todas gritaron y fueron corriendo donde ella.

"¿Sailor Moon dónde esta Darien?" preguntó una de las sailors y solo podían apreciar a su líder en llantos de lágrimas.

"Chicas" les dijo Luna a las Sailors con una voz de pena "La boda fue cancelada… Darien se marchó"

Después de unas horas todo el mundo volvió en si y se enteraron por las damas de honor que la boda había cancelado, en instantes la iglesia quedo vacía con solo los adornos de la boda del siglo.

* * *

Era media noche en Juuban y Darien recién llegaba a su departamento, solo, después de caminar por varias horas para aclarar sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado. 

"Creo que mi vida es terminar en soledad después de todo" se dice a si mismo mientras menosprecia su oscuro departamento.

Él se dirigió a la cocina pero en el trayecto tenía una sensación que no estaba solo en su hogar, entonces regresó a la sala y prendió la luz. Ya todo claro se llevó un susto de ver cuatro personas arrodillados ante él.

"No puede, ser son ustedes de nuevo…"

"Maestro Endymion hemos regresado del más allá…" le interrumpe uno de ellos a Darien.

"Para protegerlo en esta crisis que la Tierra vivirá…" continuo otro de ellos.

"Ya que esa fue nuestra misión hace mucho tiempo…" le dijo otra persona con voz femenina.

"Y esta vez estaremos a su lado sin importa que" concluyó otro de ellos.

Darien se los quedó viendo aún con un poco de desconfianza por lo que pasó la última vez pero su instinto de príncipe de la Tierra le decía que debía hacerles caso por las buenas o por las malas.

Continuara…

**Notas del autor:**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews porque en la verdad eso inspira a una persona a escribir más. Les prometo que este será un fanfic que no dejare en el limbo ya que le esperan grandes sorpresas en el futuro, pero claro todo a su tiempo.

También no se confíen mucho que será un fanfic de Serena y Darien porque habrá de todo un poco durante este largo camino.

De nuevo gracias y ojala sigan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD: Que capítulo más largo ¿no?.


	5. Secretos Escondidos

**Capitulo 4: Secretos Escondidos**

"No... No..." susurraba Serena en un cuarto oscuro mientras se encontraba en el mundo de los sueno, todo era silencio hasta que pego un grito "¡DARIEN NO ME DEJES!". De repente ella abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sola lo cual causo que se vuelva a dormir.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Rei y Lita en la cocina del departamento que esta ultima comparte con Serena. Ambas se veían muy tristes por el estado de su amiga y no sabían como volver a poner una sonrisa en su cara.

"Rei ya no se que hacer con su estado" le dice Lita a su amiga mientras observa su taza de café pero no recibe nada de respuesta "Ahora somos las dos solas aquí cuidándole porque Mina se encuentra de promoción y Amy tiene que ir a estudiar".

Ambas solo quedaron en silencio escuchando los gemidos de su amiga llenos de dolor mientras seguían su pesadilla por estar lejos de su bien amado.

* * *

En un pasillo se abre la puerta de un ascensor del cual sale Darien, también abatido por lo que paso. Solamente recordar ese día le daba más rabia y dolor. 

"¿Que haces aquí?" le dice una voz media gruesa que capta su atención.

"Principe Endymion no te podemos permitir que vengas acá" le sigue una voz mas femenina mientras dos figuras salen de la oscuridad.

"¿Haruka¿Michiru¿Ustedes...?"

"Estamos aquí porque sabíamos que ibas a venir" le interrumpe Haruka

"Darien es mejor que te vayas por el bien de la princesa" le siguió Michiru a su acompañante pero con mas tranquilidad en su tono de voz.

"¡Quiero ver a Serena ahora!" sale corriendo empujando a ambas mujeres a un lado para alcanzar la puerta del departamento para ver a Serena, pero Rei sale y lo detiene antes de que llegue.

"Darien por favor ándate"

"Rei tu eres mi amiga, déjame ver a Serena" se arrodilla ante ella implorando.

"Darien lárgate de aquí ahora" lo patea un poco para que la suelte y le lanza la puerta en la cara.

Haruka y Michiru estaban presenciando el patético intento de Darien para ver a su novia. "Haruka el amor es tan cruel, ojala nunca me toque separarme de ti" cuando termina de decir eso abraza fuerte a su amante pero la otra solo se quedo hecha la estatua.

* * *

Sailor Hera se encontraba caminando un pasillo largo y oscuro que tenia antorchas pegadas a la pared, cuando de repente para al frente de una puerta inmensa que abrió con facilidad. Lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era una habitación toda blanca con candelabros dorados colgados en el techo, una alfombra roja que se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación, también se podían ver estatuas blancas decorando la habitación y al final se podía apreciar unos escalones que llevaban a una especie de trono que era cubierto por una cortinas blancas medias trasparentes. 

"Te estaba esperando" le dice una voz femenina en eco a Sailor Hera "Y se porque estas aquí, lo vi todo".

"No puedo creer que nos enviaste a pelear contra las famosas guerreras de Serenity".

"No subestimes el poder de Serenity mi querida Circe, ellas derrotaron a Caos encerrándolo en lo profundo de la Galaxia" le responde la voz a Sailor Hera por la manera burlona que reacciono.

"¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!" le grita a la voz.

"Jajajaja! Me encanta cuando te enojas" y continuo dando sus ordenes "Necesito que continúes distrayendo a las Sailor Scout".

Con esa orden Sailor Hera desapareció y después de unos segundos aparecieron dos figuras más. Eran mujeres con la misma vestimenta griega que Hera y Hermes. La diferencia es que una tenía el pelo de color morado y corto con cerquillo y todo escalonado y sus piedras eran de color gris al igual que la túnica. La otra tenia el pelo largo de color rubio y lacio, su traje era de color naranja al igual que sus piedras.

"Sailor Artemisa" le dice a la de color naranja "Quiero que vayas de casería tras la cabeza de la princesa" y ahora se dirige a la de color gris "Sailor Hefesto, quiero que controles la situación para que no hayan terceros".

* * *

"Setsuna gracias por venir" le dice Lita mientras cierra la puerta. 

"¿Cómo está el estado de la princesa?"

"Igual, desde aquel día no se levanta de su cama" le contesta Lita mirando hacia abajo.

Setsuna sin preguntar entra al cuarto donde estaba Serena y comenzó a ver los alrededores del cuarto, lo cual solo una cosa le llamo la atención.

"La ventana está abierta" se dijo a si misma mientras se apoyaba a ella y solo quedo en silencio en esa posición.

Lita y Rei solo se quedaron viendo en el marco de la puerta.

"Pssst Lita… ¿Ella no se quedará a dormir?" le susurra Rei a Lita.

"No" ella le contesta.

"Que bueno porque no hay suficiente camas para todo el mundo y si se quedaba ella dormía en el sofá"

Las horas pasaron y Setsuna se quedaba ahí parada sin hacer nada hasta cuando la noche llegó y por fin dirigió sus palabras a ambas chicas escondidas.

"Ya salgan de su escondite, es hora"

Lita y Rei entraron y se quedaron más confusas aun con la actitud de Setsuna. Justo el momento que una de ellas iba a preguntar a Setsuna de que hablaba, vieron como esta movió su mano izquierda y que de repente agarró una flecha que entró por la ventana.

"¿Setsuna qué es eso?" pregunta Lita asustada.

"Las Sailors del Olimpo" respondió Rei antes que Setsuna.

"Correcto, ahora no perdamos tiempo porque Uranus y Neptune ya están encargándose de esa Sailor".

* * *

"¡Espada Espacial!" 

"Maldición" se dice Artemisa a si misma mientras esquiva el ataque de Uranus.

"Ya les dije a una de ustedes de que no vengan a molestarnos" le dice Haruka mientras se acerca a Artemisa y le apunta su espada a su garganta.

"Por favor, ustedes las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior no son rivales contra nuestros poderes divinos" de la nada saca una flecha y la lanza al piso creando un humo alrededor cegando a Haruka.

Haruka toce por el humo y comienza a abanicar su espada por todos lados tratando de atinar a Artemisa pero no la encontraba. Artemisa pega un salto y aparece en el aire disparando una flecha que se multiplicó en cien flechas, pero una esfera de agua las desintegró.

"¡Sailor Artemisa¿no te habrás olvidado de mí?" le dice Sailor Neptune dando su pose gloriosa.

"Claro, como siempre Sailor Neptune y Uranus luchando juntas"

"¡No te atrevas a burlar de nosotras!" le grita Uranus con toda su furia.

"¿Sino que?" le contesta Artemisa de forma burlona.

La actitud burlona de Artemisa hizo que Uranus y Neptune usen sus poderes al mismo tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar donde su enemiga y vieron como sus ataques rebotaron y llegaron hacia ellas mandándolas volando a diferentes partes de la azotea donde estaban.

"Soy Sailor Hefesto, y descendí de los cielos para pelear en nombre del Olimpo"

Uranus trató de levantarse un poco y uso su espada contra la nueva enemiga, pero esta solo detuvo el ataque con su mano y se reflejo volviendo hacia su dueña y noqueándola por fin al piso.

"Sailor Artemisa anda a terminar la misión por la cual Zeus te mandó aquí" con esa orden Artemisa desapareció. "Por fin estamos solas Sailor Saturn, puedes salir de tu escondite".

Sailor Saturn salió de las sombras de donde se ocultaba y se la quedó viendo a Hefesto con cara de susto "¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?".

"Ay niñita tonta, tu siempre fuiste la mas inútil de todas las Sailors…"

"Basta"

"Solo fuiste creada para destruir…"

"¡Detente!"

"Fuiste el juguete de Serenity pero nunca le serviste por eso nunca quiso que vuelvas a reencarnar"

"¡CALLATE!" un enorme aura comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Saturn y sus ojos ya estaban brillando completamente. De repente siente como alguien le abraza por atrás, Saturn se vira y ve que es Sailor Pluto rogándole que detenga su autodestrucción.

"Pluto como siempre metiéndose y salvando a las demás"

Saturn se desmayó por la cantidad de energía que usó. Pluto se para y apunta su báculo a Hefesto, la cual no le importó.

"Sailor Hefesto, te presentaré las sombras del planeta Plutón… Grito Mortal"

Hefesto solo esquivó el ataque y desapareció. Pluto se quedo sorprendida por lo que pasó, después de unos segundos llegaron Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars y Pluto les explicó porque todas estaban desmayadas. Cuando terminó una fuerza grande mandó volando a todas.

"Esto solo puede ser obra de Hermes" se dijo Lita a si misma y no estaba incorrecta. Hermes apareció de los aires y se dirigía donde las inconscientes.

"¡Aléjate de ellas, es un acto de cobarde pelear contra personas heridas así!" le grita Pluto tratando de levantarse.

"En verdad Sailor Pluto, me hace el trabajo más rápido pero tranquila tu vienes después".

Mars se consigue parar y junta sus manos comenzando a crear una llama entre sus dedos "Fuego de Marte… ¡enciéndete!".

La llama de Mars se dirigió donde Hermes pero con sus poderes telekinéticos pudo regresar la llama, la cual creo un anillo de fuego alrededor de las dos Inners y Pluto.

Mientras tanto los tres cuerpos inconscientes de las otras outers comenzaron a flotar gracias al poder de Hermes, y esta estiró su brazo poniendo su mano en forma de que va a estrangular a alguien.

"A mi no me gusta dejar mi trabajo incompleto"

Poco a poco todas las Sailors comenzaron a sentir una fuerza oscura que las rodeaba, en especial Hermes y eso se notó cuando los cuerpos cayeron al piso.

"¿Setsuna que pasa?" pregunta Júpiter.

"Esta energía negativa solo la sentí una vez, y es cuando fui al sub-mundo con las demás outers a una misión" le responde con una cara de horror.

"No. ¡NO, tu no estás libre aún!"

"Hermes mi querida amiga, como osas destruir mi cuerpo" le hablaba una voz dentro de la cabeza de Hermes.

"Zeus prometió que tu no volverías a salir de tu exilio"

"Sailor Zeus es una idiota y traicionera por dar ordenes de cómo derrotarme" le sigue hablando "Pero gracias a este cuerpo y por la presencia de Zeus, yo regresaré a reclamar mi trono en el Olimpo"

"No te atrevas hablar así de la maestra Zeus, ella ha sido muy buena con todas nosotras durante nuestro encierro"

"Si tanto veneras a tu dizque maestra mándale el siguiente mensaje, adiós" con esas palabras la voz misteriosa termina la conversación.

La sailors que estaban rodeadas por el fuego no entendían que pasaba y peor aún el porque Hermes habla sola con cara de asustada. De repente vieron como las llamas que las rodeaban se fueron hacia donde Hermes y quemando su cuerpo; ella solo gritaba del dolor.

"Que horror" dijo Júpiter presenciando la horrible escena. En cambió la reacción de Pluto fue quedarse muda y la única en tomar la iniciativa fue Mars que fue y con sus manos comenzó a apagar las llamas.

"Vengan a ayudarme" les gritaba Mars pero las otras dos no se podían mover.

* * *

En el cuarto, Serena seguía en su estado de dormida. Era un silencio totalmente diferente con la pelea que ocurrió en la azotea del edificio de al lado. Una figura femenina apareció de la nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama donde estaba Serena. 

"Por fin Princesa de la Luna, estamos solas para tu fin" se dice a si misma Artemisa mientras sacaba una flecha y cogía en su mano en posición de clavársela a Serena "Esta flecha venenosa te matará en el momento que atraviese tu piel".

"Ahem"

Artemisa se vira y ve una persona parada en el rincón del cuarto. Trata de reconocerla pero nada.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunta Artemisa pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Después de unos minutos de silencio "Ya entiendo, ella especial para ti. Me da pena que la veras morir".

La persona no dijo nada y de la nada la habitación se vio iluminada de una luz blanca con una fuerza tremenda. Artemisa sintió como esa fuerza la empujaba afuera del cuarto a través de la ventana. Ya cuando el cuarto volvió a la normalidad la visita extraña se acerca donde Serena y le da un beso en la frente.

"Gracias Seiya" fue lo único que se escucho en el cuarto saliendo de la boca de Serena en un tono bajo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Hermes ya no estaba en llamas pero el estado de su cuerpo terminó fatal. Sailor Mars la tenía en sus brazos mientras veía que la vida de Hermes desaparecía. Júpiter y Pluto estaban por otro lado asistiendo a sus compañeras. 

"Hermes, dime quien te hice esto" le decía Mars con una voz triste.

"¿Por qué lloras por mí si solo fui malvada contigo?"

"Porque eres una Sailor como yo y somos casi compañeras"

"Las Sailors del Olimpo con las del Espacio nunca se llevaran, fue escrito así"

"No digas eso…"

"No quiero que hables mas" va respirando mas lento "No se cuanto tiempo me queda pero te digo esto porque siempre fuiste la inner mas inteligente" se va deteniendo un poco "Fíjate en los ojos de…" y con eso Hermes murió en brazos de Mars.

Continuará…

PD: Perdón por el retraso del capítulo sino que estaba en vacaciones de la U y quise aprovecharlas. Los próximos capítulos estarán durante este fin de semana y la próxima semana. No se los pierdan.


	6. Despierta princesa, los generales dan la

**Capítulo 5: Despierta princesa, los generales dan la cara**

"¡Malditas Sailors!" gritó Sailor Zeus sentada en su trono ante la presencia de Sailor Hera "¿Cómo pudieron derrotarla?".

"Erm… en la verdad no fueron las Sailors quien mataron a Hermes" le respondió a Zeus "Sailor H… digo Nyx consiguió escapar de su prisión y fue la que tomo la vida de Evangelia" lo dijo con una tristeza bajando su mirada.

Sailor Zeus se para y se acerca donde Hera y le pone su mano en el hombro "No te preocupes, vengaremos la muerte de tu querida amiga" acerca sus labios al oído y le susurra "¿Alguien más sabe de la intervención de ella en la pelea?" y como respuesta recibe un no de Hera "Perfecto…" continua "A las demás Sailor del Olimpo haremos creer que fueron ellas las asesinas y al mismo tiempo me esforzare en vengar la muerte de Hermes" y al terminar solo soltó una carcajada de maldad.

* * *

Había la noche de la pelea; era una mañana soleada y Lita se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento tomando desayuno para aprovechar la brisa de ese día. Estaba todo silencioso y comenzó a escuchar cosas dentro de su casa. Lita preocupada se asoma a la puerta del balcón cuando de repente.

"¡Buenos días Lita, tengo hambre!"

Lita se llevo un susto y se fue de espalda al piso. Aún no podía creer lo que veía, creía que era una especie de sueño porque había pasado un tiempo que no veía a su amiga Serena fuera de su cama.

"Serena, buenos días" se levanta del piso y agarra una silla para su amiga "Ven siéntate conmigo para comer, no hay mucho pero podemos…" antes que termine se dio cuenta que Serena ya se había comido todo "compartir".

"Hay que hambre tenía, siento como si no comía hace días" dice Serena mientras se soba el estomago y enseñando una sonrisa.

"Serena¿segura que te sientes bien?".

"Sí ¿por?".

"Es que" se sienta al lado de su amiga "Todos estos días estuviste en cama sin dar una señal de vida y de repente vienes aquí toda feliz".

Lita observó como la sonrisa de su amiga se iba transformando en seriedad "Sí me acuerdo lo que pasó, pero anoche sentí la presencia de Seiya en mi habitación y el me dijo que no pierda las esperanzas con Darien".

"Serena, Seiya no está aquí. Probablemente fue un sueño pero lo mas importante es que ya estas aquí y beberíamos brindar con un vaso de…".

"Perdón también me tome tu leche, tenía mucha sed después de gran desayuno" se levanta "Ahora debo pelear por salvar mi matrimonio".

"Serena nunca cambiará" se dice Lita a si misma sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras alegría se daba en un lugar de Juuban, el suspenso crecía en otro. Rei se encontraba en el Templo Hikawa en el cuarto mas sagrado y privado para ella. Junto a ella se encontraba el cadáver de Sailor Hermes, tendido en el piso sobre una sabana blanca. Rei solo tenía las últimas palabras de Hermes en su cabeza. Su concentración se esfumó cuando escuchó alguien tocando la puerta.

"Entren" y ve que Setsuna entra "Setsuna¿qué haces aquí?"

"Rei tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo" mira el cuerpo de Hermes y no dice ni una palabra acerca del tema.

"¿Te debes de preguntar que estoy haciendo con eso?".

"En la verdad no".

"Debes estar pensando que soy algún tipo de negrófila".

"Rei eso es solo tu paranoia" se sienta al lado de Rei "Quiero que me hagas un favor durante mi ausencia".

La palabra ausencia tomo como sorpresa a Rei "¿Te vas algún lado?"

"Si, debo hacer un estudio acerca del nuevo enemigo pero por el momento solo te pido que protejas a la princesa de las Sailor del Olimpo" vio como su compañera solo asentía con la cabeza y Setsuna se para.

"Si te interesa saber su verdadero nombre era Evangelia" y con eso sale de la habitación.

"¿Evangelia¿Cómo sabe que tenía curiosidad de eso?" se decía a si misma y luego hace una mueca.

Dejando a la sacerdotisa del templo confusa, Setsuna sale del templo y es interceptada por una vieja amiga.

"Entonces nuestras sospechas siempre fueron ciertas".

"Luna" dice sin emoción mientras ve a la gata negra saliendo de los arbustos "Si, las Sailors de la Tierra han despertado y peor saben nuestras identidades civiles".

Hay un momento de silencio entre las dos u Setsuna siguió caminando.

"¿Dónde vas!" Luna la llama.

"Tengo que hacer un viaje para asegurarme que la peor amenaza no se haya levantado de su prisión" le dice mientras sigue.

"¡Yo iré contigo!".

"¿Crees que puedas estar frente a la misma muerte?".

Luna solo llegó hasta ella y asintió con la cabeza haciendo entender a Setsuna que estaba dispuesta a todo. Con eso ambas figuras desaparecieron.

* * *

Mientras en Japón llegaba la tarde en Londres, donde se encontraba Amy, ya estaba amaneciendo. Amy después de terminar el colegio había conseguido una beca en Oxford para seguir su carrera de medicina. Ella había estado muy preocupada del estado de Serena y estando tan lejos sentía que no podía hacer nada; esa mañana la preocupación termino ya que recibió una llamada de Lita que todo está bien.

"Lita me alegro que por fin Serena está bien" dice con sus voz inocente mientras su amiga el otro lado de la línea le contaba todo "Pero si necesitan ayuda con el enemigo ustedes me dirán¿no?"quedó en silencio por un rato "Bueno Lita me estarás informando" y con eso cuelga la llamada.

Amy se queda viendo una foto de ella con todas sus amigas y se comenzó a sentir sola de nuevo y preocupada "Yo no debería estar aquí" se decía a si misma. De repente la puerta suena y entra una mujer.

"¡Mira quien llego!" dice mientras va abrazar a Amy.

"Nellie, que alegría verte".

La amiga la deja de abrazar y se la queda viendo "Por Dios Amy enseña un poco de emoción que tu amiga del campus está aquí".

"Perdón…" se sonroja "Es que estaba un poco triste y sola pero por lo menos tu estás aquí".

Nellie era otra estudiante de medicina, es más ella y Amy eran las mejores y siempre hubo competencia entre ellas pero terminaron siendo grandes amigas. Ella tenía unos ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unos lentes, su tez era blanca con un cabello negro lamido para atrás y cogido en una trenza.

"¿Y cómo estuvo tu país natal?" le pregunta Amy mientras prepara un poco de café.

"Amy, Grecia es hermoso que me duele hasta dejarlo... cierto te traje algo" ella comienza a buscar algo en su bolsillo "Mira".

En las manos tenía un amuleto de madera en forma de búho y que de ojos tenía dos piedras azules.

"Según los griegos la Diosa Atenea, que era la de la inteligencia, era representada con un búho y los ojos son azules para que te acuerdes de mí" lo dice mientras se lo pone a Amy en el cuello.

"Muchas gracias Nellie, nunca me lo sacaré" lo dice mientras le da una taza a su amiga.

"Más te vale Amy porque me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla" coge la taza y ambas brindan.

"¡Por la inteligencia!" ambas tazas chocan.

* * *

Volviendo a Japón, Lita después de colgar con Amy acompañó a Serena al parque ya que esta mandó una nota Darien para que se encuentren ahí. Era una tarde demasiada calurosa y por eso Serena decidió que se encuentren por la fuente, porque supuestamente eso refrescaría el ambiente.

"Aún no se porque tienes que venir conmigo" reclama la niña de los chongos.

"Créeme para mi no es divertido venir como violinista" le dice a su amiga y en su cabeza se decía a si misma "Pero si no venía después tendría a Haruka, Michiru y Rei gritándome" y se imagina le escena y solo le dio un escalofrío.

"Por fin veré a mi Darien y podremos planear otra boda sin problemas" continua la niña de los chongos imaginándose una boda más grande que la de cualquier princesa de Europa.

"Serena pides mucho" le responde su amiga pero de la nada su vista se concentro en un chico. Un chico diferente a los demás que Lita ha visto; era alto de pelo castaño claro medio largo por el cuello y un poco ondulado. No podía ver los ojos porque tenía gafas oscuras pero ese misterio de él tomó la atención de Lita mientras Serena seguía.

"Mi Darien lindo, bello, precioso, cabecita de biscocho…" solo seguía mientras hablaba sola hasta que al fin chocándose con alguien quien detuvo su paso. Serena miró hacia arriba para mirar la cara de su interceptor e insultarlo pero era él.

* * *

En el Templo Hikawa Rei se encontraba tranquila en su habitación cuando algo obtuvo su atención. "Esa presencia de nuevo" se dijo a si misma y fue corriendo al cuarto donde estaba en cuerpo de Hermes. Al abrir la puerta vio a alguien que conocido hace poco "¡Sailor Hera!" gritó ella llamando a la intrusa pero no obtuvo respuesta "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Silencio, vine en paz a rendir mi respecto a mi amiga" le dice con una voz suave y diferente a la última vez que la vio. También Rei notó que la vestimenta de ella era igual pero toda negra y esta vez el vestido de la túnica era largo.

"Lo siento yo trate de ayudarla pero…".

"Igual no podías hacer nada" la interrumpe y continua "Ustedes las Sailors del Espacio en verdad son estúpidas".

"¿Cómo te atreves!" le responde Rei "Tu dijiste que venias en paz pero me estas haciendo entender lo contrario".

Sailor Hera se vira y la mira a Rei "Ustedes ni saben el porque de esta guerra de nosotras contra ustedes. Ustedes deben pensar que es porque queremos destruir el planeta pero no es así porque este es nuestro hogar… ¡todo esto está ocurriendo por una estúpida venganza personal que nos metió a todos!" se vira y coge algo de que estaba en las manos de Hermes.

"¿Qué es eso que tiene en la mano?"

"Esto de aquí son las piedras de nuestros brazaletes que se transforman en monedas cuando somos eliminadas, y tenemos que ponerlas en nuestros ojos para morir en paz" pone las dos monedas sobre los ojos de Hermes y después de unos segundos el cuerpo se envolvió en una luz blanca y desapareció "Algún día nos veremos amiga" se dice Hera a si misma.

Rei quedó impresionada por unos segundos y volvió en si y se acordó de algo "Ya que mencionas ojos las últimas palabras de Sailor Hermes fueron que me fije en los ojos¿sabes de qué hablaba?".

"No sé a que se refería…" aunque en el fondo ella si sabía "Pero lo que te puedo decir es que anda donde tu princesa a protegerla" y con eso se esfuma del cuarto.

"¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!".

* * *

Serena quedó unos segundos en shock por haberse encontrado con él, porque no lo veía desde hace un tiempo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que era el momento de hablar y por eso se fueron a sentar, obvio al principio estaban medio incómodos pero con el tiempo cogieron confianza de nuevo.

"Entonces ¿cómo has estado?" le dice esa voz gruesa mientras le coge la mano a Serena.

"Bien, me han cuidado muy bien mis amigas" le dice mientras veía su cabello negro y extrañaba el olor que tenía cuando le daba besos ahí y se pone a llorar "Lo siento Darien no puedo… en verdad duele estar aquí contigo".

"Serena, lo siento pero debemos ser fuerte" le pasa la mano por los ojos limpiando las lágrimas de ella.

"¡No, me parece injusto! Dime… dime… ¿fueron mis amigas las que no te dejaron verme?" ella solo pone su cara en el hombro de Darien y empieza a llorar más.

"Serena…" se dice en la cabeza mientras pasa su mano en el pelo de oro de ella.

Después de unos segundos de llanto Serena alejó su cara del hombro y ambos se estaban viendo fijamente y poco a poco sus caras comenzaron a acercarse.

"¡Deténganse!" les grita una voz de hombre "¡Deja al príncipe en paz!".

Serena y Darien se detuvieron y vieron hacia la fuente donde estaban cuatros figuras paradas.

"¡Yo les dije que no me sigan adonde voy!" les dice Darien en tono de orden parándose del asiento.

"Pero Príncipe Endymion nosotros tenemos ordenes de mantener a ella lejos de usted" le dice otra voz y después otra media femenina sigue "Y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo con un beso".

Ella estaba bien confundida porque no reconocía las voces y lo único que veía eran esas cuatros figuras, pero poco a poco pude ver quienes eran y se llevo una sorpresa de verdad.

"¡Jedeite, Neflyte, Ziosite y Kunzite!" y siguió con una cara de shock.

Continuara…

**Notas del Autor:**

Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo aunque no quise poner escenas de pelea. Sigan leyendo porque esto es solo el comienzo y no olviden los reviews. Por cierto cumplí lo de poner el episodio rápido.


	7. Adios para siempre mi princesa

**Capítulo 6: Adios para siempre mi princesa**

Serena solo se quedó viendo a los 4 generales mientras el sol los iluminaba desde arriba como si fuera sus entradas triunfales después de haber sido derrotados dos veces.

"Pero ustedes deberían estar muertos" decía Serena aun tratando de asimilar la situación.

"Bueno si pero la muerte no nos asentía" le contestó uno de ellos.

"Ahora si Serena, Sailor Moon, Princesa de la Luna, Reina del Tokio de Cristal o cualquier otra identidad que tengas escondida te pedimos que te alejes de nuestro príncipe" le dice Ziosite con una voz amenazadora.

Serena no le hace caso y solo se vira para ir donde Darien pero cuando se da cuenta los cuatro generales lo estaban rodeando.

"No queremos que el Príncipe Endymion salga herido por tu culpa" le dice Jedaite.

Con ese comentario Neflyte agrega "Y esta vez no tienes a tu Sailors que te protejan entonces de pedimos que por favor te alejes".

"Serena por favor escúchalos no quiero verte herida" le dice Darien mirándola triste a sus ojos.

Por primera vez desde la pelea con Galaxia, Serena se sintió sola sin ninguna de sus ocho amigas apoyándola en ese momento. Lita en vez de estar con su amiga seguía admirando la belleza de aquel hombre sentado pero ella no se atrevía acercarse a él hasta que él se fijo que ella lo estaba viendo.

"Señorita" tomando la atención de Lita "¿Está todo bien?".

Lita reaccionó de su transe de admiración y no le salían palabras de la boca. Ella solo se decía a si misma en la cabeza "Lita si alguna vez dudaste en no hablar ahora no es el momento" y cada segundo se ponía más roja.

"Disculpe pero creo que usted tiene fiebre está poniéndose de otro color" apuntando a la cara de Lita.

"Este es que es el sol y la sopa de tomate que me tome de desayuno" lo dijo en voz burlona y con una gota rodando su cabeza dándose cuenta de la estupidez que dijo.

"Erm…" fue lo único que salió del chico "Eso es la primera vez que escucho".

"No en verdad eso ocurre…" Lita tuvo que seguir con la mentira para no quedar como Serena normalmente quedaría "Yo estudio para se chef y bueno no me vengas a pelear con eso".

"¿Con que chef? Yo te veía como modelo porque tienes la altura y la belleza".

Lita se sonrojo más y ahí si que no pudo sacar una palabra de su boca. El chico se paró y ella al notar que era mas baja que el se emocionó mas porque casi nunca encontraba un chico guapo mas alta que ella.

"Disculpa por ser tan directo es que yo soy publicista" estira la mano para estrecharla "Mi nombre es Constantino Kostas".

"El miró Lita… Lita Kino" Lita le estrecha la mano "Mucho gusto".

* * *

Sailor Mars era corriendo lo mas rápido que podía y se sintió aliviada cuando por fin llegó al parque donde se encontraba Serena, pero al entrar ella sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la mandó al piso de rodillas.

"¿Por qué hay tantas presencias en este lugar?"Se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Del silencio que estaba alrededor de Mars comenzó a escuchar unos pasos y una de las presencias estaba más fuerte y cerca. En solo un par de segundos Rei se dio cuenta de que tenía a una figura cubierta de una capucha negra.

"¿Quién eres?" no dudó en preguntar la Sailor.

"Wow Sailor Mars, me sorprendes que después de tanto tiempo y una reencarnación te olvides de mí" le dijo la figura que tenía una voz femenina.

Mars solamente se quedó atónita con la respuesta que tuvo, lo cual la figura de dio cuenta y decidió retirar la parte de la capucha que tapaba su cara. Lo primero que notó Sailor Mars es que esta mujer tenía la corona de hojas dorada lo cual la hizo reconocer como una Sailor del Olimpo. Esta mujer era pelirroja con el pero corto y todo despeinado y de ojos celestes, al igual que todas las Sailors del Olimpo.

"Con tu expresión ya sabrás que soy pero no te diré quien soy" se viró y comenzó a alejarse "Pero recuerda el nombre Dyna y cuando sepas quien soy nos enfrentaremos".

Dyna desapareció entre los árboles y Mars comenzó a sentirse mejor porque ya no sentía tanta energía negativa como antes, pero igual sentía algo.

"Sin duda ella era parte del enemigo pero ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Serena" con eso ella siguió en busca de su amiga.

* * *

"¡No me iré sin hablar un rato con Darien!".

"¡Niña tonta aléjate del príncipe o te eliminaremos!" le responde Ziosite mientras hace aparecer un cristal en su mano.

"Ziosite no debemos entrar en violencia" le dice su gran amigo y líder Kunzite "Al menos no por ahora".

Darien veía que su bien amada no retrocedía y él solo se preocupaba de que sus protectores le hagan daño entonces decidió hacer algo que le iba a doler mucho.

"Serena por favor lárgate porque el momento que ellos decidan limpiarte del camino no los detendré" obvio que no pudo decirle mirándole la cara por eso se viro dando la espalda a Serena.

Serena obviamente no pudo creer lo que oyó de la boca de Darien, soltó un poco de lágrimas y trataba de hablar pero ni una palabra le salía. De la nada salió una figura de los aires.

"¡Si nadie elimina a la princesa lo haré yo!".

Era Sailor Artemisa tratando de terminar su misión que no pudo concluir por culpa de una persona que juró eliminar cuando la encuentre. Artemisa cogió una de sus flechas e hizo que vaya directo a Serena pero un cuerpo detuvo que llegue al corazón de la princesa de la Luna.

"Darien…" dijo Serena en su cabeza mientras veía a su príncipe recibiendo la flecha en su espalda.

"¡Príncipe Endymion!" gritaron los cuatro generales al mismo tiempo mientras iban donde su líder.

"Seren..."

* * *

En otra parte del parque Lita seguía con el hombre misterioso. Solo pasaron un par de minutos y ella ya sentía que le podía contar toda su vida. Parecía como si todas sus preocupaciones se fueron solo viendo el pelo castaño ondulado del hombre.

"Lita lo estas haciendo de nuevo".

"¿Ah?" ella salio del transe.

"¿Estas segura que no tienes que estar en un lugar importante?".

"No".

Ella respondió con mucha confianza y parecía que se había olvidado el porque de su ida al parque. De la nada se vio un poco de humo saliendo de otra parte del parque y eso capto la mirada de Lita de nuevo.

"Lo siento Constantino me tengo que ir" se para y va corriendo apurada.

Constantino solo se la queda viendo como ella se va "Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto".

* * *

"¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!"

Sailor Artemisa consiguió esquivar toda las esferas de fuegos de su contrincante, después decidió contra atacar con una lluvia de sus flechas lo cual le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza a Rei. A un lado de la batalla se encontraban los 4 Generales tratando la herida de Darien.

"Endymion resiste por favor" dice uno de ellos seguido por un "Su majestad no debe morir".

"DARIEN!" grita Serena desesperada tratando de acercarse a el mientras lloraba .En eso Ziosite se para al frente de Serena y la empuja.

"Lárgate niña, siempre nos diste un dolor de cabeza y por tu culpa el príncipe morirá"

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla las dos Sailors, Mars y Artemisa, se estaban dando duro. Pero claro Mars estaba comenzando a debilitarse un poco.

"Sabes Mars no me interesa terminar contigo porque alguien mas desea pelear contigo".

"No me hagas reír Artemisa, yo se que no eres suficientemente fuerte para acabar conmigo"

"¿Me estas testando, Sailor del Sistema Solar?".

Artemisa apunto una flecha hacia Mars y la disparo. Iba a darle justo a la frente de Mars pero un relámpago destruyo la flecha en dos.

"No me parece justo que se diviertan sin mi"

"Sailor Júpiter. Que grata sorpresa" le dije Artemisa con una sonrisa malévola.

"No tan grata como cuando yo entierre mi puno en tu casa".

"Ustedes las inner sacan unas ocurrencias".

Y con eso la batalla continuo. Sailor Jupiter saco sus dotes de pelear durante la batalla y después de unos segundos Mars volvió a unirse. Todo iba a normal hasta que Kunzite dio una mala noticia.

"Murió... el príncipe...".

Serena al escucha esa noticia, quedo en shock, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y miro hacia arriba.

"Darien... murió..." se dijo a si misma y después soltó un fuerte grito.

De repente el sol fue tapado por una noche oscura, no había luna ni estrellas solo ese manto oscuro. Las Inner y Sailor Artemisa dejaron de pelear porque este acontecimiento agarro su atención. En el lugar donde estaban todos ellos comenzó a correr una ventisca fuerte. Después toda su atención fue donde Serena, la cual estaba cubierta por una luz blanca y pura.

"Sailor Zeus nunca menciono que la princesa de la Luna tenia ese poder" se dijo la Sailor del Olimpo a si misma.

Serena comenzó a flotar y la luz que radiaba su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. Todos estaban impresionados y no podían hacer nada más que ser cubiertos por la luz blanca. Mars y Jupiter sabían que cuando Serena brillaba no era buena señal. Artemisa solo pego un grito por el dolor de la luz.

* * *

Estando todavía medio inconsciente escucho los pájaros cantando afuera de su ventana, en unos segundos recupero conocimiento y se levanta de su cama.

"Estoy vivo" se dijo a si mismo mientras veía afuera de la ventana. El escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrar y se vira para ver a uno de sus generales.

"Príncipe, que felicidad que este despierto" le dijo Jedaite no demostrando la felicidad que habla.

"¿Jedaite... que paso?".

"Creímos por un momento que lo habíamos perdido pero...".

"¿Pero que? Jedaite que pasa dime" le suplica Darien acercándose y cociéndole los hombros.

Jedaite solo bajo la mirada "Pero la Princesa de la Luna murió".

Continuara...


	8. El Reflejo de Amy

**Capítulo 7: El Reflejo de Amy**

Amy estaba sentada en su escritorio con su libro de Neurología al frente de ella. Pero algo ocurría con ella, no se podía concentrar en sus estudios y eso llegaba ocurriendo desde hace unas semanas.

"¿Qué me pasará?" se dice a su misma "De repente cuando llegue de Japón me he sentido cansada, lo cual era normal los primeros días pero ya tengo tiempo y sigo así".

Desvió la mirada de su libro y vio el amuleto que le dio su amiga Nellie. Se quedó un buen tiempo y de repente vio que las piedras azules se pusieron rojas. Amy cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir y estaban azules.

"Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza" lo dice cerrando su libro y acortándose en su cama.

De nuevo Amy se quedó atontada viendo el techo y de ahí se quedo dormida, acompañada del silencio que brindaba su cuarto.

* * *

Ella caminaba sin ningún problema por los pasillos de su templo, su pelo blanco y lacio casi tocaba el piso. Hace poco le habían informado que una de sus guerreras fue herida brutamente y que debía ir a verla de inmediato, lo cual se veía que no estaba apresurada.

"Mi venganza esta hiendo perfecta"

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una puerta donde se encontraba Sailor Hera esperándola.

"Por fin llegas" le dice a Sailor Zeus "Isadora esta en mal estado. Sailor Moon la hirió brutalmente, pero gracias al campo de fuerza de Hefesto ella fue rescatada".

Sailor Zeus solamente la escuchó y enseñó su cara de no interesarle el tema y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Sailor Artemisa también conocida como Isadora. Ella estaba tendida en una cama cubierta de una sabana; también su cuerpo estaba rodeado de quemaduras. Sailor Zeus puso sus manos encima de la herida y comenzó a salir una luz blanca, la cual se reflejaba en su túnica de plata y al igual que las piedras de su brazalete.

Sailor Hera esperó por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abría y salió Zeus; Hera solo se la quedó viendo.

"¿Se te puede servir en algo Circe?".

"Sí, sabes que lo gracioso es que tu siendo la Sailor del Olimpo mas poderosa y tienes muchos tipos de poderes. Nunca recordé que tenías el poder de curar a guerreras, es más eso es una técnica que pertenecía a la familia real de la Luna" cuando terminó su comentario vio como Zeus le hacía la seña de silencio y siguió caminando.

* * *

Eran 7 p.m. en Inglaterra y Amy seguía dormida; ella pasó todo el día durmiendo desde que dejo su libro de Neurología botado en su escritorio. Nellie, su amiga de Grecia, entró al cuarto de su amiga y la vio acostada, dio una sonrisa y la comenzó a levantar.

"¡Amy!" comenzó a moverla "¡Amy son las 7, levántate!".

Después de algunas estiradas y bostezos, Amy se levanta de su cama y ve a Nellie parada al frente de ella y también ve la hora.

"Dios… si que dormí".

"¿Por lo menos estudiaste?".

"No, creo que estaba muy cansada".

"Jajaja… ¿Amy Mizuno cansada? Nunca pensé vivir a ver eso".

"En la verdad estoy así desde que llegue de Japón…".

"Amy…" le interrumpe a su amiga "Yo creo que estas así por lo que no sabes nada de tus amigas de allá".

Nellie le agarra del brazo, le pasa un abrigo y la lleva a la puerta. Amy se la queda viendo con una cara de confusa porque no entendía lo que Nellie le quería decir.

"No me mires así. Es hora de dejar los libros y salir a tomar aire fresco en la vida nocturna".

"Pero¿Mis estu…?" le contesta Amy toda preocupada.

"De eso nos encargamos mañana" le dice Nellie interrumpiéndola y por fin sacándola a la calle.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de su campus, Amy y Nellie se encontraban paseando bajo el manto de estrellas que cubría Londres esa noche. A pesar de pasar un buen rato entre las luces de la ciudad Amy no podía quitar de su mente sus estudios y a sus amigas en Japón.

"Te olvidaste…" le dice Nellie captando su atención.

"¿Disculpa?" Amy la interrumpe.

"Te olvidaste del amuleto que te di" lo saca de su bolsillo "Deberías ponértelo".

Amy lo coge de la mano de Amy y se lo pone en su cuello. Después de obtener unas bebidas y caminar un poco más, terminaron en el parque de Kensington justo delante del monumento de Peter Pan.

Amy rompiendo el silencio del parque dice "Sabes que cuando yo era niña siempre dejaba mi ventana abierta esperando que Peter Pan venga" se ruborizó un poco y continuo "Fui tan ingenua a esa edad".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque Peter Pan es solo una historia escrita por un hombre".

Nellie se detuvo y la miro a Amy con una cara de indignada "¿Solo porque es una historia crees que es algo ficticio?".

Amy se quedo sorprendida con la reacción de su amiga y no sabía de que manera contestarle.

"Es un gran mundo allá afuera Amy y existen cosas que los humanos no saben que pasa" hizo una pausa por un segundo "Tú de todas las personas deberías creer en la fantasía".

"Nellie, lo siento no sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera".

"No, Amy Mizuno tu sabiendo…" se calló antes de hablar más y se fue corriendo hacía la oscuridad del parque.

Quedándose aún confusa de que lo recién acaba de pasar, Amy se quedó ahí parada y decidió esperar por su amiga.

"Ella tiene razón. He vivido tantas cosas desde que me convertí en Sailor que es hasta posible de que Peter Pan entré por mi ventana" sacudió su cabeza "Amy de que hablas".

Esperó unos minutos más y decidió entrar al camino oscuro donde entró su amiga hace poco. Amy siguió caminando hasta no tener idea de donde podría estar Nellie, pero de repente escuchó un grito de la nada y sintió una energía muy poderosa.

"¡Nellie!" la llamó.

Como no obtuvo respuesta comenzó a correr en dirección de la energía mala. No tardó mucho hasta llegar al frente de una maligna, aunque esta le era muy conocida. Era una mujer te piel verdad con ojos amarrillos y malévolos, pero el shock más grande era que su cabeza estaba repleta de serpientes.

"¿Medusa la criatura griega?" se dijo a si misma y virando su mirada vio a Nellie hecha piedra "¡Por el del cristal del planeta Mercurio!".

Siguiendo una serie de siluetas ella se transformó en Sailor Mercury. Medusa vio su contrincante pero no como una rival fuerte.

"No podrás detenerme" le dice a Sailor Mercury mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Mercury sintió como todo su cuerpo se debilitaba, lo primero que hizo fue taparse los ojos porque según la leyenda toda persona que ve los ojos a Medusa se convierte en piedra.

"Niña tonta, no podrás cubrirte los ojos para siempre. Tu curiosidad te convertirá en una estatua para este parque".

Como reacción rápida Mercury sacó sus gafas especiales y se arriesgó a ver los ojos de Medusa, y nada paso.

"Perfecto" dijo Mercury "Tu poder no funcionó".

"No es mi única jugada".

Medusa sacó una espada de la nada y se balanceó hacia donde estaba Mercury, como a la defensiva esta se agachó y esquivó el ataque. Ya estando a salvo, Sailor Mercury sacó su mini computador y comenzó a estudiar la debilidad de su enemigo.

"No te servirá para nada, soy inmortal".

"Eso es lo que todos dicen".

En un solo instante todo pasó. Medusa fue al ataque de nuevo y Mercury se paró y juntos sus manos apuntando hacia un árbol atrás de ella.

"¡Polen de Mercurio… congela!".

Su poder formo una capa de hielo en el árbol, casi pareciendo un espejo. Sailor Mercury uso el mismo poder congelando el piso y saltó hacia un lado. Después Medusa alcanzó ver su reflejo en el árbol congelado y se convirtió en piedra; como ya estaba sobre el piso congelado fue resbalándose y chocó con el árbol haciéndose añicos. Al mismo tiempo Nellie dejo de ser de piedra.

"Bueno eso prueba de que Nellie tiene razón referente a las historias".

* * *

Era Lunes por la mañana y Amy se encontraba en camino hacía su examen. Cuando llegó a su salón vio que Nellie estaba parada en la entrada y se acercó.

"Amy… quisiera pedirte disculpa por lo del otro día".

"No en verdad yo te pido disculpa porque tenías razón, nada es imposible en este mundo" después saca el amuleto que le regalo Nellie de su bolsillo y se lo puso en el cuello "Para tener buena suerte en mi examen" y entró al salón.

"Sí que la tendrás" miró alrededor para ver si no había alguien y desapareció.

* * *

El examen de Neurología parecía una eternidad para Amy, aunque para otros de sus compañeros parecía la cosa más sencilla porque ya más de la mitad de la clase estaba afuera.

"Amy piensa… tu estudiaste para este examen".

Concentrada en su examen no pudo darse cuenta que los ojos azules de sus amuleto estaban rojos como aquella noche. Con el paso de unos minutos más Amy era la única de la clase.

"Señorita Mizuno me sorprende que hoy sea la última" le dice el profesor "Pero lamento sentirle que tiene solo 5 minutos…"

"Termine" le dijo al profesor con una cara sonriente.

Claro no todo era alegría, cada paso que daba ella sentía como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas hasta que por fin perdió la conciencia y colapso en el piso. El profesor se acercó donde Amy y vio que se había desmayado; como acto de desesperación sacó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Mientras todo esto ocurría los ojos del búho seguían sacando su brillo rojo.

Continuara…


End file.
